


Promised You Forever

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Grief, Impending Execution, Knotting, Major character death - Freeform, Mention/threat of rape, Mpreg, Prisoner mistreatment, Sad, Sort of kind of happy ending...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Here's a tumblr prompt from longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac:   "Omega Dean wants revenge on his father for killing his mother. His Alpha Cas agrees to help him. They succeed in killing John but Cas dies in the process and Dean is facing execution while pregnant with Cas’ child."-- This is 100% the saddest thing I've ever written, and I cried writing it, so .... enjoy that.-- Thank you to longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac! Your prompts always push me out of my comfort zone and I love it so much <3





	Promised You Forever

Neither of them will say it, but it’s quite possibly their last night on earth together. There’s a pressure there - the air full of things that need to be said. Words don’t feel like enough, though. That’s how they end up tangled together, naked in their bed. Rain is soft against the roof. Candles are lit around the room. They’ve always been better at communicating this way. Feeling each other’s souls instead of saying empty words. 

Dean is crying before Castiel is even inside him. Castiel is hovering over his beautiful omega, kissing him sweetly. He can feel Dean’s tears on his own cheeks as their faces press together. It breaks his damn heart. 

The alpha pulls away so he can see Dean better. Dean immediately closes his eyes, damp eyelashes resting on freckled skin, pink painting his cheeks. “Don’t -” Dean whispers, knowing his alpha well enough to know what he’s going to say. 

Castiel ignores him. “This isn’t our last time together, Dean. I promise you. We will be back in this bed tomorrow night, doing this again, and I’ll have you laughing in relief.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“But I can.” Castiel smiles down at him. “Because I’m your alpha, and I promised you forever. I intend to keep that.”

Dean can’t speak. He reaches up for Castiel, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck and pulling Castiel into a passionate kiss. When he feels Castiel’s cock nudge against his opening, Dean parts his legs and relaxes his muscles, his body accepting the missing piece beautifully. 

Castiel doesn’t make love often. They’ve done it twice since meeting. The first time was when Castiel took Dean’s virginity. The second time was the night Castiel claimed Dean. 

Tonight, they make love. That’s how Dean knows. He knows Castiel is going to die. 

He can feel it in the way they move, hear it in his racing heart beat, taste it in their deep kisses, smell it in the salt of their tears. Dean keeps his eyes squeezed shut. Maybe, just maybe, if he can’t see it, it’s not real. 

It won’t happen. 

It can’t happen. 

“I can’t lose you,” Dean sobs, clinging to Castiel’s sweaty back as his alpha pops his knot. 

“Shhh.” Castiel rolls to his side, cradling Dean as they stay linked as one. “You won’t lose me.”

“Cas-”

“Shhh.” 

“I don’t wanna do it anymore. It’s not worth it. He’s not worth losing you.”

Castiel shakes his head. “No, Dean. He will pay for what he did. When it’s all said and done, you can lay in my bed at night feeling at peace, knowing that monster is no longer in the world. And then, my love, I plan on giving you a happily ever after.”

“Oh really?” Dean teases, already feeling slightly better. His alpha has always been good at doing that. “What does our happily ever after look like, exactly? You actually putting your dirty laundry in the basket? Taking your shoes off at the door?”

“Are you making fun of me, Dean Novak?”

Dean giggles and shakes his head. “Noooo. I’d never.”

“I think you are.” He starts to tickle Dean’s sides, making him laugh and kick his legs out. 

When Castiel finally lets up and allows Dean to stop laughing long enough to breathe, Dean shoots him a glare over his shoulder and grumbles, “That wasn’t fair! I couldn’t get away with your massive fricken knot in my ass!”

“Massive? Really?” 

“Don’t go getting a big ego, babe. It’s not that impressive.”

“Oh. It’s not?” Castiel places his hand over Dean’s flat stomach and holds him in place as he grinds his knot into him. 

Dean gasps and whispers, “Nope. Not big at all.”

“You sure? Hmmm.” Castiel nibbles at his claim mark. “Guess we’ll just have to repeat the test when this knot goes down.”

\------ 

Dean’s heart is racing so hard he’s worried it’ll fly up his throat and pour out of his mouth. He ducks his head as another man comes flying at him, narrowly missing his knife. Just like Castiel taught him, Dean turns immediately after and shoots the man before he can try to stab him again. The blood sprays onto Dean’s face and he gags. That wasn’t the first man he’s killed - he’s killed three others since they first infiltrated the Winchester compound to murder his father - but this was the first man he was close to. The first man where he could see his eyes glass over, where Dean could hear the gasping sounds the man mafes as he crumpled to the floor, where he could feel the warm blood of a dead man on his skin. 

A hand grabs the back of Dean’s shirt, yanking him off his feet and allowing the person to drag Dean down a narrow hall and into an alcove. When Dean is back on solid ground, he whips around to shoot whoever it is. Castiel grabs his wrist fast enough and smirks at him. “Were you just about to kill me?”

“Yes! You could have told me it was you that grabbed me! You fucking scared me.” 

“Sorry, I thought you saw me coming - wait. Shhh,” Castiel puts a hand on Dean’s chest and pushes him into the wall. Keeping Dean in place, Castiel peeks around the corner of the alcove and down the hall. He raises his gun and shoots three times before smiling back at Dean like nothing happened. Dean always knew Castiel was a badass, but he never got to come with him during things like this. 

“That was hot,” Dean admits, grabbing his husband and pulling him in for a kiss. Neither of them care about the blood on their lips. They just care that the battle is winding down, their team is winning, and the man they love is safe. 

Castiel pulls away after a few seconds, cupping Dean’s cheek with his big hand. His blue eyes search green and this time his smile is tight. “It’s just your father and his three men left. They’ve barricaded themselves but we’ll be able to get through it.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Dean starts to walk but Castiel uses the hand still on his chest to firmly push him back. 

“No. You stay here. This is almost done. I don’t want you getting hurt. And besides,” Castiel presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead, then whispers, “He doesn’t deserve to lay eyes on you.”

Nodding in understanding, Dean relaxes against the wall. Just as Castiel is about to leave, though, Dean reaches out for his hand and grabs it. Castiel looks over his shoulder at him in question. 

“I love you,” Dean whispers in a trembling voice. 

Castiel winks at him. “Love you too, baby. Be right back.”

\------ 

It’s just a minute or two later that Dean hears Castiel’s scream. He’s sprinting down the hall in a flash, the happy floaty feeling he was feeling from his moment with Castiel gone. Just as Dean’s rounding the corner to the residence wing of the building, he hears a gunshot. Dean’s eyes lock onto Castiel’s body as he falls to the ground exactly like the man that Dean killed earlier. 

Castiel’s best friend, Charlie, shoots John Winchester in the head a second later. 

A second too late. 

Dean releases a broken sob and hurries over to his husband’s body. 

“No! No, no, no, no. Cas. Babe? Cas.” Dean claws at Castiel’s shirt, trying to find the source of the bleeding. The blood is everywhere. It’s slippery and warm and Dean hates it. _He hates it._

“Dean, we have to get out of here! More are coming.”

“No!” Dean looks up at Charlie like she’s betrayed him. “We can’t leave him!” 

“Dean-”

“No! He’s not dead. He’s not. He can’t be!” Dean throws his body over Castiel’s, noticing that fresh blood is no longer coming out of his wound. He knows what that means. Castiel's heart isn’t pumping anymore. He releases a wrecked sob and clings to his husband with all of his strength. 

_Who cares that more are coming? Who cares about anything anymore? What’s the point in living a world where Castiel Novak doesn’t exist?_

Dean doesn’t leave Castiel no matter how many times Charlie - and then Chuck - tries to pry him off. His clutch is a death grip on the lifeless body. They leave him behind. 

It takes four of the Winchester men to tear Dean off of Castiel. They growl that they’re going to kill him right then and there - maybe after raping him - but when one recognizes Dean as the ring leader John Winchester’s traitorous son, they come up with a better plan. The whole crew will want to see the omega get hung. Maybe they'll all want to rape him too. 

As they have this entire conversation, dragging Dean along toward the dungeons, Dean just stays limp and blank. He doesn’t care. They can do whatever they want to him. 

He’s empty. 

There’s no more Castiel in his life. No more light. No more hope. No more love. 

He’s already dead. These men just don’t know it. 

\------

After a few days in the cell, Dean is visited by a guard named Bobby. He remembers the man. His father always complained that Bobby was too compassionate, too empathetic, at times. Bobby was always trying to convince John to see reason. To take his time before making rash decisions. Dean hasn’t seen him since he and Sam ran away when they were younger.

Bobby looks at Dean through the thick iron rails and sighs. “Don’t suppose you’ll reveal where your brother is at?”

“No. I will not.” Dean levels his gaze with Bobby. He wonders if Bobby can see how empty Dean is. How much he just doesn’t care anymore. The only thing in this world Dean has left is Sam. They don’t talk much anymore - Sam isn’t in the country, so it’s hard to keep in touch. It’s safer that way, anyway. John Winchester tried moving heaven and earth to find them. If he succeeded for one brother, at least the other was safe. 

This right here is the reason Dean agreed with Sam on the plan that he absolutely hated. If there’s one thing Dean needs more in his life than being near Sam, it’s Sam being safe. 

“You ain’t gonna give in no matter what?” Bobby tries. Before Dean can tell him to go fuck off, Bobby smirks. “Even to save that baby of yours?”

It feels like ice water is flooded through his veins. “Baby? What baby?”

“The one your alpha fucked into you before getting his ass killed.”

“No. I’m not pregnant.” Dean says it more to himself than Bobby. “I can’t be.”

“I’m an alpha, boy. I can smell a knocked up bitch when I see one. You’re pregnant.” 

Dean closes his eyes and rests against the wall, placing a hand over his stomach. It feels like the weight of the world just dropped in his throat. 

“Dean.” This time, Bobby’s voice is kind. Nearly a whisper. “Don’t protect Sam. We’ll find him eventually. Save your baby.”

“Go away.” 

“Dean-”

“Go away!” Dean yells, glaring at him. His eyes water but he fights back tears. He would never betray Sam. Especially because Bobby could be lying. Dean might not even be pregnant. And if he is? Who knows if they’ll really save the baby. They might kill Dean while pregnant the moment they get hands on Sam. Or they might wait until he delivers, and then kill the baby. Or, worse, they might try to raise the baby in this fucked up place. 

No matter which way it goes, Dean’s only choice is escape or death. The baby - if the baby does in fact exist - will come with him either way. 

“Just think about it,” Bobby says as he walks away. “Sam’s not here to save you, why should you save him?”

Dean slumps onto his hard mattress and looks down at his stomach. He knows if Sam could, he would come to save him. But with Sam in hiding, his brother probably doesn’t even know Dean’s been captured. Dean hadn’t told Sam about this plan. He didn’t want to drag his brother back into this life. Not when he’s been doing so well. 

At least one good thing will come out of this entire mess. 

Sammy will stay safe. 

\---- 

Dean’s decision to die instead of betray Sam becomes much harder when he starts to feel the effects of his baby on his body. His stomach begins to round - not by much, considering what they feed Dean in here - and his chest grows sensitive and slightly puffy. At night, Dean talks to the baby. He explains himself. Promises it’s better this way. That this is Dean actually protecting him or her. 

Sometimes, when he’s really afraid or lonely, Dean will sing to the baby. Songs his mom sang to him. Songs he loves himself. Songs Castiel used to listen to. 

Sometimes, when he misses Castiel so much he feels unable to breathe, Dean tells the baby stories about him. About them. 

Dean feels the baby kick for the first time halfway through singing _Tiny Dancer_, one of Castiel’s favorites. 

It’s the night before the execution. 

Dean cries and cries and cries. 

\----

The sharp metallic scent of blood swarms Dean's senses as someone jerks him awake. He cries out, only to have a slick hand pressed over his mouth to silence him. Dean tries to fight, one hand coming to hold his belly while the other swings. He kicks and screams into the blood soaked hand. 

"Shhh, Dean. It's okay. You're okay, big brother. I've got you."

Dean sags in relief at Sam's voice in his ear. When the hand leaves his mouth, Dean whispers, "What's happening?"

"I came for you. Did you really think I was gonna let them kill you?" 

"I didn't think you'd even know."

"Chuck flew to my safehouse in France. I wasn't there, but he was able to track me from that using the system we set up." Sam places a hand over the swell of Dean's belly. "So it's true. They were saying you were, but I just thought it was rumors. A way to hurt us all." 

Dean gives him a watery smile. "It's true."

"You two okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're fine. How did you-"

"Not now, Dean. We need to get out first." Sam pulls him harder, forcing Dean to move into a stumbling run. He's underfed, weak, and pregnant. It feels like he might die, but he knows the alternative is certain death, so he forces his body to keep going. 

When they finally reach the open air, Dean sobs in relief. He falls to his knees only to be picked up bridal style by Sam and carried to a black SUV. Charlie is waiting inside in the driver's seat. The second Dean is dumped in the back, Sam is giving the order to go. 

"No, Sam! You have to come too!"

"No," Sam says, looking over his shoulder at the compound. They can hear yelling and gunshots in the distance. "I have to finish this." 

"But-"

"Charlie, go!"

Dean tries to reach for his brother but Charlie steps on the gas and sends the vehicle lurching forward before he can get to him. The door swings shut from the force of the movement. Dean puts his hand to the window and tells Charlie in a broken voice, "I can't lose him too."

"I know, Dean. But focus on that baby of yours. Think of the baby."

Sitting back in his seat, Dean looks down at his distended belly and places a hand over it. The baby kicks his palm. He smiles. Grins, in fact. For the first time since finding out about his pregnancy, he gets to be happy. Excited even. 

He can have this baby now. 

Castiel's baby. 

Dean closes his eyes and whispers to Castiel, because Dean knows there's no way he isn't watching over them. "We're safe, my love. We're safe."

\---- 

Sam and Dean moved to a new safehouse two days later. There shouldn't be any of the Winchester organization left alive, but they figured it was better to be safe. They live in a cute little cottage just outside Venice, Italy. There's a beautiful yard, a park just a few minutes away, and no neighbors within a mile. 

That's where Dean is sitting now. It's been nine months since he lost Castiel, each one both easier and harder than the last. The day Dean had their baby was the day it hurt the most. It felt like Castiel's death was fresh again, as if Dean had been clinging to his body only minutes before. 

Their little pup came out looking just like Castiel, with a head full of black curls and the brightest blue eyes. He's beautiful. Perfect. Dean finds himself unable to fully grasp how much he loves him. Since he's only felt that once before, Dean decides to name the baby after his father. Castiel Novak Jr. 

Sam is a great uncle already, making sure both Dean and Castiel are taken care of in every way. Dean will admit that it's nice to be with his brother again, but sometimes Sam just isn't enough. Some days are full of so much pain and sadness that Dean can't manage to do anything but feed the baby and change his diapers. He still cries himself to sleep most nights as he lays in a bed that's far too empty. 

It's getting better, though. Each passing day with the pup makes Dean happier. When it's a really good day, Dean even finds himself laughing and smiling. Today is one of those days. He and Sam watched old movies and reminisced about their childhood - the good parts only, of course. They talked about the time Sam broke his arm jumping off the roof because he was convinced he was a superhero, and for the first time since losing his husband, Dean laughed so hard his stomach hurt. 

Sam is gone to town now, picking up groceries and baby necessities. Usually when Dean is left alone, he slips into a deep sadness, but not tonight. 

Tonight, as Dean rocks in the wooden swing on their porch, nursing his pup and watching the sunset, Dean feels at peace. 

Dean looks down at Castiel and smiles when he sees the baby staring up at him. The baby coos around Dean's nipple, reaching a tiny hand up to touch his face. 

"I love you, Castiel," Dean whispers to his babe. The boy blinks a few times before letting his eyes close. His sucking slows, then stops completely as he falls asleep. "Sweet dreams my little angel. Your daddies are watching over you."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever


End file.
